Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing apparatus, image processing method and recording medium storing an image processing program.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of image search, consideration has been given to systems in which queries can be made more detailed by using adverbs and declinable words in addition to nouns as image-search keywords (Patent Document 1). Further, in the field of image processing, there is a system in which a keyword is designated from a list prepared in advanced and image processing is executed based upon the designated keyword (Patent Document 2), and a system in which image processing is executed based upon comment data that has been appended to an image (Patent Document 3).
Furthermore, there is a system in which an image processing apparatus acquires a main subject image and a background image and generates a new image from at least one of these images (Patent Document 4), and a system in which an image processing apparatus changes the motion pattern of a character superimposed on an image (Patent Document 5). Further, there is a system involving a slideshow in which a display effect is selected from among predetermined display effects and an image is changed in the manner of a time series based upon the display effect selected (Patent Document 6).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 05-94478    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-234916    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent No. 3922298    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-134775    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-221989    Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-182196
According to Patent Document 2, image processing is executed based upon keywords, and in Patent Document 3, image processing is merely executed based upon comment data appended to an image. In both of these patent documents, no consideration is given to ascertaining the number of times a particular kind of processing has been implemented with regard to an image in a case where image processing has been executed based upon tag information.